


Somebody To Love

by wallywestie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Voltron Secret Santa 2k18, shiro is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Lance hated soccer. More specifically, he hated soccer coaches that called for unscheduled practices (even though they had one that same morning) and made Keith have to cancel their date.





	Somebody To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Voltron Secret Santa Exchange! It was a pleasure to participate in this event!

Lance groaned at the sound of his alarm going off, instead of going to turn it off, he simply cuddled closer to the very warm chest he was lying on. 

“Lance.” He heard his boyfriend mumble. 

“Hmm?” 

“Your alarm. We have to get up.” Lance simply wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s torso in response. Lance felt Keith sigh, before he reached over and turned off the alarm. “Come on. We both have practice, and we have to pick up Pidge and Hunk. Get up.” 

“Fine.” He whined, sitting up and twisting back and forth to crack his back. He heard Keith get up and head towards the bathroom. Lance got up himself, changing into some jeans, and a long-sleeve. It was supposed to be warmer that day, but he knew the mornings were always cold. He then headed towards the second bathroom, to get ready himself. 

When Lance was ready, he went downstairs to where he knew his boyfriend awaited with some breakfast. 

“Shiro left us some eggs.” Keith said as Lance walked into the kitchen. 

“I’m good.” Lance answered. He usually didn’t eat in the mornings. It wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry, it was more of the fact that he was always rushing in the morning before school, and so eating breakfast was something he never did. 

But ever since he and Keith started dating a year ago, whenever he stayed at Keith’s he ended up eating some sort of breakfast before school. Shiro usually made breakfast for Keith and thus, made breakfast for Lance as well. 

Shiro was only a few years older than Keith and Lance but he was essentially Keith’s guardian. With his father passing away when he was younger and his mother constantly on business trips, Keith was staying with him so often, that he moved in.

“You have to eat.” 

“Not hungry.” 

“You need energy for practice.” 

“Babe, I swear I’m good.” Lance said, going up to Keith and kissing his cheek before grabbing the cup of water and gulping it down.

“At least bring something for later.” Keith said going to the table to eat his own breakfast, but not before slipping a few granola bars into Lance’s bag.  
“Mhhm.” Lance smiled before taking a seat beside Keith, “come on, you’re the one who said we have to get up because we have to leave.” Keith finished up his breakfast before grabbing the car keys and the two headed out. 

~

“Hey Hunk.” Lance said as he walked into his English class. 

“Hey Lance, you’re still on for tonight?” Lance nodded enthusiastically. He couldn’t wait for that night. Him and Keith were going out for dinner and since both boys have been so busy with their extra curriculars, they haven’t had a date in a few weeks and even though Lance spent the night with Keith the night before, they really didn’t do much besides sleep.

And hell, Lance missed his boyfriend and now that he was finally getting to go out with him after so long, he couldn’t be more excited. 

“Course.” Hunk nodded. 

Lance and Keith were thankful for Hunk. Since there school had no cell reception, Hunk was their main messenger. Since he shared classes with both Lance and Keith, they would often get Hunk to pass on messages. They were surprised that Hunk hadn’t told them he was tired of being their messenger. 

“Thanks Hunk.” Lance said a few seconds later, wanting to make sure Hunk knew Lance and Keith appreciated that he did this for them. 

“No worries, Lance.” Lance smiled, before turning towards the teacher, as they were about to start. 

He couldn’t wait for later that night. 

~ 

Lance hated soccer. More specifically, he hated soccer coaches that called for unscheduled practices (even though they had one that same morning) and made Keith have to cancel their date. Lance sat on the side of the pitch, pouting as he watched his boyfriend and the rest of the team run drills. Hunk and Pidge were with him, the two of them doing their homework respectively. Lance really should have been doing his, but he’d rather pout about his date being cancelled.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Hunk said, trying to cheer Lance up a bit. 

“Yeah, you get to watch your boyfriend run around and be all sweaty. Isn’t that what you like?” Pidge teased. Lance glared at them before lying down, his head falling into Hunk’s lap naturally. Hunk’s hand came up, running it through Lance’s hair lightly before he got back to his work.  
“It’ll be alright, buddy.” Lance sighed before closing his eyes, deciding to take a quick nap.

2 hours later, Lance was awoken by a soft shaking and the sound of his best friend’s voice, 

“C’mon Lance, it’s time to get up.” 

“Two more hours.” Hunk chuckled shaking his head, 

“Keith said that practice is going extra late today and that we should just head home.” Lance sat up, rubbing his eyes before pouting. 

“I hate soccer.” Lance groaned, crossing his arms, “it ruins everything.” 

“It’s not that bad, you and I both know how important this is to Keith. We graduate this year and you know he’s trying to get a scholarship, the same way you are with theatre and the same way Pidge and I are with cooking and science.” Hunk reasoned, Pidge humming in agreement, not looking up from her computer.

“But Smith doesn’t hold surprise rehearsals. She actually has a schedule and you and Pidge know when all your labs and competitions and meetings are. Plus, they don’t take time away from your boy-“ 

“Hey Lance.” Lance turned around to see said boyfriend, smiling down at him. Lance couldn’t help but smile back, no matter how upset he was. 

“Hi.” He replied, 

“Come with me for a minute.” He offered out his hand, Lance taking it and letting his boyfriend lead him around the corner of the soccer field, hidden from the view of Keith’s teammates and their friends. 

They weren’t hiding their relationship, but Lance knew that Keith preferred to keep things in private and Lance did not mind keeping things to themselves. He’s even heard rumours about himself and Hunk and that they were dating. When he heard that, he couldn’t hold in his laughter at the mere thought of him and Hunk dating. They were best friends and had been since they were 4, nothing would change that. 

“I’m sorry I had to cancel.” Keith said once they were out of view. Lance huffed, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “Come on, babe, don’t be like that.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, uncrossing them and connecting them with his own, gloved ones. “Coach is just stressed because the tournament is coming up soon.” 

Lance wanted to be upset, but he couldn’t blame Keith. It wasn’t his fault, plus he knew how much Keith wanted a sports scholarship. He sighed, letting go of Keith’s hands in favour of wrapping his arms around him instead and cuddling his head into the other’s neck. 

“I know, I just miss you.” Keith tapped Lance’s cheek, signalling him to look up at him. 

“I miss you too.” He cupped the other’s face, bringing their lips together in a quick, soft kiss. “I’ll make it up to you okay?” 

“You don’t-“

“I want to.” He cut him off, smiling before kissing him again. Lance pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss, “Lance, I have to get back.” Keith tried said as he tried to pull away, but Lance wouldn’t let him. 

“Just a bit longer.” Lance mumbled against his lips, and who was Keith to deny his boyfriend? 

A few seconds later, they were interrupted by Hunk peeking from behind the wall, 

“Uh, Keith, your coach is looking for you.” He told them. Lance groaned as Keith just chuckled before pecking his lips once again before running off onto the field, waving back at the two friends. 

“I hate soccer.” Hunk laughed, swinging an arm over Lance’s shoulders and leading him back to their things where Pidge was waiting. 

“Come on, I’ll buy you ice cream on the way home.” 

~

Lance was sitting in his bed, trying to get through his bio homework he was regretting not doing earlier when he had Hunk and Pidge at his expense to ask questions. He attempted the question again and when he came up with a completely wrong answer, he closed his textbook, tossing it on the ground. He’d get Pidge or Hunk to help him with it over the weekend. 

Lance grabbed his phone, turning it off do not disturb and scrolling pass the notifications he didn’t care for, hoping to see one from a certain mullet haired boy. He frowned when he didn’t see anything. Keith always texted him after practice and there was no way he could still be at practice as it was almost 10. 

He opened up their messages together, about to type one out when his phone started ringing, the caller ID displaying the exact person he wanted to talk to. 

“Hello.” Lance answered, a smile growing on his face. 

“Hey.” Keith replied, “what are you doing?”

“Just finished my bio homework.” 

“Did you now?”

“Well, I gave up on my bio homework.” Keith laughed. 

“I’ve got the truck; do you want to drive around and maybe do some stargazing?” Lance smiled wide, jumping out of his bed to put some pants on and a sweater. 

“Yes!”

“Good, cause I’m outside.” 

‘I’ll be out in a few.” He hung up, changing quickly and heading down the stairs and finding his parents and sister in the living room. 

“I’m going out.” He said, slipping on his shoes. 

“And with who?” His mother asked. 

“Keith.” 

“Will you be coming home tonight?”

“Not sure.”

“Be safe.” Lance went over, kneeling down and kissing her cheek, 

“Always.” He smiled before leaving out the front door and rushing towards the black truck at the end of the driveway. 

“Hey.” Lance said when he opened the door, sitting in the passenger seat and buckling up. 

“Hey babe,” Lance leaned over, pecking Keith’s lips lightly. Keith smiled, before driving out of the driveway and towards one of his and Lance’s favourite spots. He grabbed Lance’s hand, interlacing it with his own and resting it between the two of them. 

“How was practice?” Lance asked. 

“Fine, coach worked us hard since the tournament is soon.” Lance hummed, squeezing Keith’s hand lightly, 

“You’ll do great, I know it.” 

“Thanks.” They were quiet for the rest of the drive; the only noise was the music playing softly from the radio and the other cars around them. 

Soon, the cars disappeared, and the radio was turned off, as the two boys pulled up to an empty park. The only light was the faintly glowing street lights. 

“Do you want to go on the grass or just sit in the back? I brought blankets and stuff.” Keith asked Lance when he turned off the car. 

“Grass.” Keith nodded, getting out of the car and going to the back of the truck where he grabbed a pile of blankets and a small container. 

“What’s that?” Lance asked as he got out. 

“Just a little snack.” Keith made sure the door was locked before making his way towards the field of the playground, Lance in tow. 

The two boys lied out the blankets, keeping one to the side in case they got cold. Once they were settled, Keith opened the container to reveal chocolate covered strawberries. 

“I know it’s not much, but I thought you’d like them, they’re from that bakery you like.” Lance smiled at his boyfriend’s words, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

“Thank you, Keith.” He said when he pulled away. Keith just smiled, taking a strawberry and holding it out to Lance. Lance took a bite, moaning quietly. “So good.” Keith chuckled, finishing it off, before grabbing another one for the two of them. 

~  
The two boys lied cuddled up together under the blanket, Lance listening to the steady beat of Keith’s heart. It was still beating faster than normal from their previous make-out session, or maybe it was because he was with Lance and Lance made his heart race. 

Lance liked to believe that was the reason. 

“I’m sorry for having to cancel our date.” Keith said suddenly, his hand rubbing Lance’s hip lightly. Lance sat up slightly, so he was hovering over Keith. 

“It’s fine.”

“But I know you were looking forward to it. And we haven’t had a real date in a while and-“Lance cut him off with a quick kiss before replying, 

“Keith, babe anything we do together makes me happy. I don’t care what we do. You could take me to McDonalds and I’d still love it because I love you and spending time with you is all I care about. Sometimes I wish I could spend all my time with you.”

“Then why don’t we?” Lance looked at him confused. 

“What do you mean?” Keith tapped Lance’s hip, signalling for him to sit up. Lance did so, watching as Keith grabbed something from his jacket. When Keith turned back to him, he was holding out a small box. 

“A promise.” He said, opening up the box to reveal a simple silver band. “A promise to each other.” 

“Keith, I- yes.” Lance answered, sniffling lightly. Keith took it out of the box, taking Lance’s right hand and placing the ring on his finger. 

“The left hand is for later on.” He kissed the ring softly before letting go of Lance’s hand. Lance jumped on him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

“I can’t believe you Keith. I love you.” Keith laughed lightly, pulling Lance closer, 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
